petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
B Ball
B Ball is a platform Sploder game released on July 9, 2014. Story Ballistic embarks on a righteous journey to save his beloved Puffie girlfriend and fight back the evil Shellton, who's gained quite a few pounds. B Ball Plus adds a little more to the story: After Ballistic defeats Shellton, Sun Kenny takes Puffie to test Ballistic's powers. Gameplay The game features 6 levels, 4 of which are playable. You play as Ballistic, who rolls around like the ball he is and can't jump. Controls *Left/Right: Roll Items Yellow Spiral *Golden-colored spirals that give you an extra life. Door *Doors that lead you to another level. Spiral *Roll it towards Shellton to defeat him. It is white, in the remake. Spiral and Door *Touching a spiral will unlock a door. There is also a green variant, in the remake. Crate *Only in the remake, crates are movable. Stairs *Only in the remake, they are bouncy. Hayderboard *Only in the remake, it is used in the Sun Kenny fight. B Ball Plus A few things were changed in the remake: *B Ball and the bomb are moved slightly in the intro. *Bouncy platforms are changed into stairs. *Stairs are added where some normal platforms were. *The mountain backgrounds are updated. *The cloud tiles are updated. *In Level 2, the Bumble is moved to the left, adding room for the new Stairs and another Bumble. *Motion resistance is turned on. *It is more challenging to get the Yellow Spiral now. *A wall is added behind the Orbler in Level 2. *Level 3 is moved to Level 4, making room for a new level. *The cave level is more challenging. There is now a Spiral and Door puzzle, and another Bumble is added. *The sewer level now has a lighter outside. *In the sewer level, no more Bumbles use a Switcher. *The Burgoon is bigger, stationary, and spits out flames. *The sewer level door is slightly shorter, and is no longer the "score" for the level. A crate is added next to it, and moving it reveals the new "score". *Shellton now attacks, and Puffie is shown on his shoulder. *The spiral used to defeat Shellton is now white and moved to the left. *In the Shellton fight, Ballistic now starts out on the first moving green platform. *The Shellton fight is now zoomed in. *The game no longer ends after defeating Shellton. A new character, Sun Kenny, now takes Puffie to test Ballistic's might. *The "The End" screen is updated. *On January 26, 2016, the second bouncy cloud in Level 2 is moved down. *On January 26, 2016, the third Bumble's movements are changed in Level 2. However, this caused the level to be impossible to beat, so the next day, the Bumble was removed entirely. *On January 26, 2016, white is added to the Jumpaemon plush's ears to reflect his design since Racket Frog Stage 1. *On January 26, 2016, Sun Kenny on the background tree is removed, as him being there would have made very little sense considering Sun Kenny in Petit's World. *On January 26, 2016, Jingo's staff is added as one of the things at Matthew's shop. *On January 26, 2016, Shellton is slightly smaller and his graphic is updated. Category:Games